


Ocean Cruise

by malibu_island



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malibu_island/pseuds/malibu_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Louis and Liam's 5th anniversary, Liam surprises Louis with a holiday.<br/>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Cruise

Louis tosses another pair of swimshorts into the suitcase, sighing. Liam had told him to pack clothes for hot weather, with lots of swimwear included.

Management had given them a full week off in early September. Louis had been planning on staying in his flat and not moving with the exception of eating and using the toilet.

However a day before his 7 days of lazy bliss was due to start, Liam turned up, telling him to pack his things and that they were flying to the airport tomorrow.

This had led to Louis asking Liam 'How did you know I wouldn't be seeing my family or-' Liam had smiled, pressing him into the wall and kissing the protest right out of his mouth before replying, "Because you told me you were having a 'Louis's Lazy Lying About Week'." and then dissapears into the kitchen, leaving him half hard and frustrated.

He pulls another shirt from the wardrobe, spotting a stray Liam shirt shoved behind it.

It's Liam's favourite shirt, Louis guesses he should return it. He's totally not using it as an excuse to pester his boyfriend making them dinner.

"Soooo, Leeyum." He draws the e's out, all cocky as he gets to the kitchen door, only to stop dead in his track, t-shirt bunched up in his clenched fist.

Oh fuck.

"Hi, Lou. You nearly done packing?" Liam asks, soft smile lighting up his face as he stirs the spaghetti on the hob.

"Um. Yeah-" Liam sets down the wooden spoon, pulling" the apron off his very tanned, very _bare_ and _ripped_ - _fuck_ \- chest.

"Might wanna put a shirt on Li Li. Could burn yourself cooking like that." Louis protests weakly, even as Liam's crowding him into a corner.

"Could. But figure I'm alright, if I focus. You're not gonna distract me are you, Lou?" Liam asks, his brown eyes nearly black from dilation. Louis feels lightheaded, but still tries for an air of confidence, meeting Liam's gaze dead on and grinning, "Why would I distract you? Don't want a smelly pasta house, stupid stupid boy-"

Liam growls and shoves him up against the wall and Louis's laughter dies in his throat.

"You're a very naughty boy, Louis. You distract me while I'm making dinner and then you're rude." He points out, while Louis tries to swallow, repeatedly failing.

"Go bend over the table, Louis."

"Liam-"

"Now, Louis."

And fuck, if that's not an order. It goes straight to his dick as he jumps out of Liam's space and walks over to the table, bending over dutifully.

"Not too hard- Liam, don't want to be sore on the flight-"

Liam pushes his face down against the wood, not hard enough to hurt, but Liam's grip is firm and steady to completely immobilize him.

"Oh you are very, very naughty tonight."

"Liam-"

He doesn't get much warning before Liam yanks his trousers and boxers down in one.

It's amazing how Liam can bend him- literally- to his will like this.

If anyone else were trying to spank him over his kitchen table in his _own bloody apartment_ , he'd be furious.

And yet, with Liam, it's turning him on beyond belief, his erection pressed against the table.

"Not too many p-"

Liam gently slaps him on the cheek, a warning tap, "Be quiet Louis."

Louis nods his assent into the table, staying quiet.

The next slap is harder, but it's only a tiny sting.

Louis can hear his heartbeat in his ears, fast breath fogging against the polished glass table. He's anticipating it-

A real smack this time, and Louis jerks into the table, moaning loud.

"Didn't I say be quiet?"

"Ye-" He starts, only to get another _hard_ smack from Liam. It leaves a sting on his ass, burning.

" _Shut up_." Louis doesn't dare to move or speak, freezing against the table, waiting, waiting-

 _Smack_.

He's proud of himself for not letting out any noise except his breath as he exhales fast through his nose.

Then two really hard slaps, right after each other.

Louis's dick is painfully hard, trapped between his stomach and the table, he tries to reach a hand down to jerk himself off, but Liam grabs both of his wrists and pins them to the table.

"No, not yet Lou. That's only five. Wanna make daddy happy right?"

He nods into the table, gasping for air.

"Five more. Then you can come." Liam adds, rubbing his thumb over the stinging cheek. The contact sings, before Liam's soft brushes turns into dragging his fingernails across the skin.

It fucking _hurts_ , and Louis can't hold back on the strangled wail that escapes him.

"You want it?" Liam asks, softly, right against his ear, making sure Louis is still comfortable with this- despite his cock being bright red and leaking all over the glass.

"Yeah, I want it."

Another light smack, not hard enough to add to the fading sting, but enough to make him jerk into the table.

"I want it-?"

"Fuck, I want it Daddy. Want it." He gushes, and Liam kisses his shoulder, letting his wrists go.

"You've been so good for me, Louis. Come on, come for me."

Encouraged by Liam and impossibly turned on by the stinging skin, he starts sliding his fist down his painfully hard dick.

"C'mon Lou. So pretty, come for me all over the table."

Just when Lou gets close close, where his stomach tightens up and he's openly gasping against the glass, Liam bites his shoulder hard.

It's all he needed, and he comes over the glass with a gasping moan, slumping against the table as soon as it's over.

 

He barely gets a chance to catch his breath before Liam's pulling him upright.

"C'mon Lou. Go put some lotion on that and get into bed. I'll bring this up for you-"

"Mmm. Thanks Liam." Louis replies, pulling a red faced Liam into a soft kiss before letting him go.

"Go on, out of my kitchen." He smirks as his boyfriend nearly limps out of the kitchen, looking for some lotion to put on his sore ass.

 

 


End file.
